The Other Loveless
by Ying Vampire
Summary: Xover HarryPotter/Loveless. Fue el niño que vivió y desapareció, hasta que regresó, pero volvió a irse... A que lugar fue? Volverá para quedarse o...? Y quien es Ishida Subaru? Slash y OC's
1. Prologue: De mi vida sin ti

The Other Loveless

Summary: Xover HP/Loveless. Fue el niño que vivió y desapareció, hasta que volvió y llegó hasta su tercer año antes de volver a irse… Qué fue de su vida en el otro lugar? Y quien rayos es Ishida Subaru?? Yaoi y OC's

Declaimer: No me pertenece ni Harry Potter, ni Loveless, solo estoy aquí para entretenerme y entreteneros un rato.

Ah! Por sino leyeron el summary, esta historia es un Yaoi/Slash aunque creo que eso sería obvio, si esta en esta parte… bien, están advertidos!

Y aquí va! Preparados? Listos? MIAU!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: De mi vida sin ti

Otro día mas empezaba, pero el ya no tan pequeño dueño de la habitación seguía sin dar ninguna señal de vida, o por lo menos hasta que una música empezó a sonar mas y mas alto, y una mano se movió debajo de la almohada sacando un celular al momento que el niño se levantaba.

Ese niño, de nombre Aoyagi Ritsuka, tenía ya 13 años, un cabello negro un tanto azulado, un par de orejas y cola gatunas igual de oscuras y unos soñolientos ojos violetas que por fin se abrían para revisar el mensaje culpable de su despertar esa mañana.

Sonrió suavemente -Soubi…- susurró despertando completamente, para luego empezar a escribir una respuesta.

__

Ohayo a ti también, Soubi!

Dormía bien, solo que alguien me despertó .*

Tu que tal?? n.n

Rió ante la contestación, para luego sonrojarse y mirar hacía el techo de la alcoba. Vaya…

Agatsuma Soubi, un chico de 22 años, bastante alto, de lentes, de largo cabello rubio cenizo, ya sin orejas y cola… su luchador, y su koi; ya había pasado todo un año desde que se conociesen, un año de duras batallas… pero ahí estaba otra vez, suspiró, ese tipo de conversación era algo de todas las mañanas…

Revisó el reloj junto a su cama, al momento de recibir otro mensaje, ya era hora de empezar a alistarse para ir al instituto, en el que ya llevaba alrededor de un mes, esto se lo hizo saber al otro.

El celular volvió a pitar, otro mensaje más.

-Soubi-baka- refunfuñó enojado, ahora si, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Olvidando eso, fue a cambiarse, y al estar listo tomó su mochila y salió del cuarto.

-Ohayo, oka-san- dijo al pasar por enfrente de la cocina.

-Que te vaya bien, Ritsuka!- le deseó su madre sonriéndole, para luego cambiar a un tono severo -Recuerda llegar temprano…

El niño sintió un escalofrío por toda la espalda, y pasó de largo hasta la salida.

Casi llegando a la escuela, se encontró con sus compañeros de escuela, no sus amigos…

-Ohayo ne, Ritsuka-kun!-saludó una chica pelirosa, más alta que el, al verle.

-Yuiko, ohayo.

-Yuiko-saaaaaaaaannnnnnn!- y casi de la nada un chico algo mas bajito de pelo largo y algo grisáceo estaba a su lado.

-Konnchiwa, Yayoi-kun!

Los dos niños se asintieron como saludo y sin mas los tres se dirigieron a la entrada de la escuela.

Y así otro día mas de escuela empezó.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un insistente sonido le despertó, por lo que medio despierto se sentó en la cama mirando en todas direcciones, con un par de ojos esmeraldas medio cerrados.

Todos los demás en la habitación seguían dormidos, y en todo el lugar solo se oían sus lentas respiraciones y algunos ocasionales ronquidos, además de ese molesto picoteo.

En la ventana se encontraba, ya algo desesperada, su lechuza blanca, Yuki.

Apiadándose de ella, se levantó entre tropiezos hasta la ventana y la abrió -Ohayo, Yu-chan!- por respuesta solo consiguió una mordida en el dedo que intentaba acariciarle la cabeza -Gomen ne! Jeje, y traes algo para mi, chibi?- preguntó tratando de calmarla un poco.

La lechuza ululó aún algo enojada, y levantó una pata a la que iba amarrado un trozo de pergamino.

__

Querido Prongslet:

Siento no haberte escrito antes, he estado algo ocupado buscando un nuevo lugar. Estoy bien, no te preocupes, el alado te saluda. De nuevo gracias por ayudarme a ti y a la castaña, muchas gracias.

Me encuentro en un lugar frío, hay nieve por todas partes, no puedo decirte donde estoy porque podrían interceptar a Chuki (Así se llamaba, no?), aunque la verdad ni yo mismo se donde estamos… el alado no me hacía caso que se detuviera en otros lugares, pero no, el alado terco de seguir, y pues henos aquí, en medio de la nada…

En fin, espero verte pronto,

Aún tienes que explicarme muchas cosas que no entiendo,

Tu padrino que te quiere,

Padfoot

El chico sonrió divertido, ese Sirius…

Yuki se había trasladado a su hombro mientras leía y acababa de empezar a picar algo negro que sobresalía del cabello negro de su dueño.

-Itai!… Nee, Yu, deja en paz mi cabeza!- movió sus brazos espantando a la curiosa lechuza, que ululó nuevamente enfadada y salió por la ventana.

-Lechuza loca…- bufó tocándose la parte dañada -Que-Que es esto?!- corrió al baño casi cayéndose en el camino.

Lo que vio en el espejo lo dejó en shock por unos momentos.

__

Cuando tus orejas vuelvan, podrás regresar…

-Yahoo!

Lo siguiente fue una serie de pasos apresurados y pronto todos sus compañeros se encontraban en la puerta del baño.

Lo que vieron fue a Harry Potter medio tirado en el suelo, frente a un jabón y con una toalla sobre la cabeza.

-Lo siento, chicos! Me resbale…- se disculpó riendo nerviosamente.

-Hay Harry…- suspiró un pelirrojo -Siempre te han de pasar estas cosas…

-Vamos, vayan a dormir un poco más, aún es muy temprano!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su celular sonó solo una vez antes de que lo contestara -Moshi moshi.

-Soubi-kun, necesito que me ayudes con algo…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

Diccionario:

Ohayo/Ohayo ne: Buenos días

Koi: Novio

Baka: Tonto/Idiota

Oka-san: Mamá

-kun: Honorífico que se acostumbra usar en vez del -chan, y a veces como decir jóven

-san: Honorífico usado para hablar a alguien con respeto y a veces es usado como señor o señora

Konnichiwa: Hola

Yuki: Nieve

Gomen ne: Lo siento

Chibi: Pequeño/Pequeña

Itai: Duele

Nee: Hey

-chan: Honorífico para hablar con cariño y a veces usado como decir pequeño

Moshi moshi: Como decir "bueno" por teléfono

Y bien? Qué les pareció? Les presento mi nueva historia!

Este fic ya llevaba un par de meses rondando por mi cabeza, hasta que hace como 3 o 4 días empecé a escribirlo. Originalmente iba a subirlo el día 3, pero no terminé de pasarlo todo a mi computadora, y pues ya esta aquí, solo ténganme paciencia con las actualizaciones.

Aclaro! No pienso dejar Harry Yuy, 06, solo que mi musa se fue de vacaciones y me dejó una suplente.

La lechuza Yuki no es otra sino Hedwig, no podía quitarla! Solo que por ciertas circunstancias Harry prefirió llamarla así. Les gusto el nombre? Pues así se llama mi gata, y mi mamá a veces le dice Chuki… jeje, vaya cosas, no?

Por el momento planeo dejarla aquí y tal vez la pasa a Harry Potter cuando ponga el primer capi, y luego con el segundo de nuevo aquí. Es que entiéndanme si lo dejo el de crossovers de Harry Potter/Loveless realmente no creo que muchos se pasen por ahí, ya que sería la tercera, y primera en español…

Bueno, espero sus reviews!

Se despide su amiga,

Ying-chan


	2. Chapter 1: De como era

The Other Loveless

Summary: Xover HP/Loveless. Fue el niño que vivió y desapareció, hasta que volvió y llegó hasta su tercer año antes de volver a irse… Qué fue de su vida en el otro lugar? Y quien rayos es Ishida Subaru?? Slash y OC's

Declaimer: No me pertenece ni Harry Potter, ni Loveless, solo estoy aquí para entretenerme y entretenerlos un rato.

Ah! Por sino leyeron el summary, esta historia es un Yaoi/Slash… Oh, y también será un OC's, en especial este capítulo y el siguiente!

Bien, están advertidos! Aquí va! Preparados? Listos? MIAU!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: De como era

-------3 años antes, Escuela primaria Hashiba-------

Miró a la multitud. Iba a ser muy difícil encontrar al chibi… había demasiados niños!

Puso en alerta sus pequeñas orejas negras, por si acaso oía su voz.

… Tan concentrado estaba, que no notó que el niño, al que buscaba justamente, le jalaba la manga de la camiseta tratando de llamar su atención…

-Su-chan, ya estoy aquí!- le anunció sonriendo alegremente, pero… fue vilmente ignorado -Su-chan?- el otro pareció captar algo, pero no volteó hacia donde estaba -Subaru-chan!- el otro empezó a caminar en dirección contraria, pero no, él no se rendiría tan fácil, por lo qué corrió hasta plantársele enfrente -Subaru-baka! Estas sordo o qué?!

-Hoe…?- parpadeó confundido un par de veces, antes de voltear a verlo con una sonrisa de alivio -Oh, Ri-chan! No te había visto!

-Baka… Ya vamonos de aquí!- y sin mas, empezó a arrastrarlo hacia la salida. El lugar estaba casi vacío.

-Bueno, bueno, ya. Pero no te enojes, chibi!

-No me digas chibi! Que tu no eres tan mayor!

-Calma, Ri-chan- le pidió riendo nerviosamente, algo muy natural en el -Solo estaba bromeando.

-Mientras más crecen, más baka se vuelven…- masculló entre dientes algo enfurruñado, hasta que sintió una mano acariciando suavemente su cabeza, y orejas en el proceso.

-Relájate, Ritsuka-chan- le susurró al oído -Venga, vamos a tu casa!- dijo sonriente y le tomó la mano -Y como te fue en clases?

Ritsuka seguía sorprendiéndose de la manera en que su mejor amigo cambiaba del carácter despreocupado y bromista, que tanto le desesperaba, a ese tan tranquilo y en veces maduro, que acostumbraba hacerle sonrojar.

Algo que pasaba en ese mismo instante.

-B-bien- tartamudeó, pateándose mentalmente -En matemáticas vimos algo llamado mulipli… multipi… multiplicationes… no…

-Multiplicaciones?

-Si, eso! Su-chan, no les entiendo! Me explicarías? Onegai! Es que, porqué teníamos que salir de las sumas y restas?!- se quejó.

-Más tarde te digo como se les hace, yo aún les entiendo del todo…

-Ok… Ah! Y también tengo que escribir un poema para la clase de japonés!

-Poema? De qué?

-Temari-sensei nos dijo que lo hiciéramos de lo que más nos gustara!

-Mm, veo… Y de qué lo vas a hacer?

-Aún no lo he decidido. Estaba pensando en hacerlo de las sakuras, o de…- se lo pensó mejor -Iie, mejor olvídalo!

-Vamos, dime!- le cuestionó curioso -De mi?

-Nani?!- exclamó sorprendido -Y porqué tendría que escribir de ti?!

-Pues no se. Será porqué te gusto?- cara inocente.

-De qué hablas?- preguntó escandalizado -De donde sacaste que me gustas?

-Es algo que no puedes ocultar, chibi- explicó como quien habla del clima.

-Baka- replicó algo molesto, pero ya sin discutirle.

Subaru solo le sonrió suavemente. El resto del camino ninguno de los dos hablo, realmente era mejor así…

-Subaru-chan, Ritsuka-chan!- les saludó una mujer castaña amablemente.

-Tadaima, Misaki-san/oka-chan!

-Como les fue hoy niños?- después de darles un beso a cada uno y abrirles la puerta del recibidor.

-Bien, lo de siempre, oka-chan!

-Me alegro- sonrió ella -Ah! Por cierto, Subaru-chan, Ritsu-kun habló hace un momento. Al parecer tuvo algunas dificultades en el trabajo, así que hoy te quedaras a dormir con nosotros y mañana vendrá a recogerte, esta bien?

-Hai. Arigatou, Misaki-san- suspiró -Ritsu-nii, siempre tiene mucho que hacer. Necesita descansar, se lo he dicho muchas veces…- resopló frustrado.

Ritsu era el tutor de Subaru, desde que lo conoció, siempre había sido así.

Hasta donde el sabía los padres de Su-chan habían muerto cuando el era muy pequeño, por lo que no recordaba nada de ellos. Ritsu-san lo había cuidado desde entonces, para Subaru era algo así como un hermano mayor al que admiraba mucho. Realmente… como desearía que su hermano Seimei fuera por lo menos un poco amable con el!

El único problema era que trabajaba demasiado…

-Ri-chan!- la voz del otro niño lo saco de sus pensamientos -Despierta!

-Ahm? Que pasa?

Su madre rió divertida -Les decía que fueran a jugar, les avisaré cuando este lista la cena.

-Ven, Ri-chan, te voy a ayudar con tu tarea!- le propuso, mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras.

-Enserio? Arigatou ne!- preguntó esperanzado.

-Dou itashimashite! Demo… tienes que hablar bien de mi en el poema, ok?

-Subaru…!- y lo último que la señora Aoyagi oyó del par, fue como cerraban la puerta.

-Vaya niños…- sonrió.

La puerta de entrada volvió a abrirse -Tadaima oka-san

-Okari Seimei…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

Diccionario:

Chibi: Pequeño/Pequeña aunque aquí lo estoy usando mas bien como enano

-chan: Honorífico para hablar con cariño y a veces usado como decir pequeño

Baka: Tonto/Idiota

Hoe…?: Eh…?

Onegai: Por favor

Sensei: Profesor/Maestro

Sakura: Flor de cerezo

Iie: No

Nani: Qué

Tadaima: Llegué/Volví

Oka-chan: Mamá/Mami

-san: Honorífico usado para hablar a alguien con respeto y a veces es usado como señor o señora

-kun: Honorífico que se acostumbra usar en vez del -chan, y a veces como decir jóven

Arigatou/Arigatou ne: Gracias

Hai: Si

Nii: Es abreviatura de Onii-san/Onii-chan que sería hermano mayor

Dou itashimashite: De nada, esta me la dijo una amiga que estudia japonés así que no estoy 100% segura, ok?

Demo: Pero

Contestaciones:

**Alexander Malfoy Black**: Jeje, que bueno que te gusto, y bueno no dure mucho en actualizar! Intentare seguirle así! Que raro que no llegara tu otro review… a mi también me paso hace tiempo… bueno, espero tu reviews!

**Sapphir Kyuubi**: Gracias por el apoyo! Aquí ya esta el primer capítulo! Espero te agrade n.n Sigue dejando reviews!!

Y bien? Ya aquí les dejo el primer capítulo! Que opinan?

Deje algunos nombres de personajes de otras series que me gustan mucho dentro de esta historia. Pueden decirme cuales son?

Ahora le tocó el turno a la sección de Harry Potter; por que como dije en el prologo, planeó saltarla de aquí a Loveless, ya que en la sección de Crossovers, hay solo tres fanfics, y sería el primero en español de ahí, y seamos realistas no muchos acostumbran pasar por ahí, y realmente espero que alguien la lea…

Bueno, espero sus reviews!

Ying-chan

^-^


	3. Chapter 2: De mi ida

The Other Loveless

Summary: Xover HP/Loveless. Fue el niño que vivió y desapareció, hasta que volvió y llegó hasta su tercer año antes de volver a irse… Qué fue de su vida en el otro lugar? Y quien rayos es Ishida Subaru? Yaoi y OC's

Declaimer: No me pertenece ni Harry Potter, ni Loveless, solo estoy aquí para entretenerme y entretenerlos un rato.

Ah! Por sino leyeron el summary, esta historia es un Yaoi/Slash… Oh, y también será un OC's, en especial este capítulo y el siguiente!

Bien, están advertidos! Aquí va! Preparados? Listos? MIAU!

Chapter 2: De mi ida

-3 años antes-

Toda esa semana Subaru había actuado… raro.

Si, cuando se veían seguía llamándole chibi, le acariciaba las orejas, y demás… pero su risa nerviosa, tan clásica en el de cada vez que le regañaba, casi había desaparecido… además esa mirada triste no desaparecía ni cuando le hacía reír intencionalmente… Y eso que hoy era su cumpleaños!

Vale, Ritsuka estaba MUY preocupado.

-Su-chan, doushita no?- el otro le miró confuso.

-No se de que hablas, Ri-chan…

-Porqué actúas así? Dímelo!- le exigió sacando a relucir toda su desesperación -O es que ya no confías en mi?

-Ritsuka, no es eso! Tu sabes que…

-Entonces qué es? Llevas toda la semana así! Y hoy, no se, estas aún mas triste, no me gusta la mirada que me diriges, es demasiado anhelante, llena de nostalgia- un respiro -Es que te vas? Es eso? Por eso estas así desde que fuiste a ver a Ritsu-san?

El otro suspiró algo frustrado -Ritsuka, ven, acompáñame- y sin previo aviso, le tomó de la mano y empezó a jalarlo fuera de ahí, sin ninguna protesta del menor.

Y ambos, claro, ignoraron por completo que las clases estaban por iniciar.

Llegaron hasta un amplio parque lleno de todo tipo de árboles, lo suficientemente tupidos como para que nadie viera a través de ellos.

-Y bien? Ya vas a decirme?

Por respuesta, el ojiverde se quitó la gorra azul que hasta ese momento cubría su cabeza.

-Na-nani? Tus orejas! C-cómo…?- Ritsuka estaba totalmente en shock.

-Antes de que saque alguna conclusión apresurada y para nada correcta- su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos verdes -Como ya has de saber, el sábado comenzó todo, bien pues… Recuerdas lo que te dije de que compartíamos un nombre…?

-Flash Back-

Ritsu-nii le había mandado llamar muy temprano y actualmente te encontraba tras la puerta de su oficina, la que tocó suavemente.

-Subaru-kun?

-Hai, sensei!

-Adelante.

La habitación era muy espaciosa, y aunque era algo oscura, en definitiva era la favorita del niño.

Adentro se encontró con dos hombres mas que conocidos, ambos usaban lentes, y eran rubios, solo que uso más cenizo que el otro, y más corto que el otro, ya ninguno de los dos tenía orejas.

-Ohayo, Ritsu-sensei, Soubi-san!- saludó inclinándose ligeramente.

Su onii-chan solo asintió.

-Konnichiwa, Subaru-kun- contestó Soubi acercándosele y alborotándole el cabello con una mano.

-Hey! Que dure mucho para peinármelo, Soubi-san!

El otro sonrió algo burlonamente.

-Soubi, puedes retirarte

-Suerte, niño- y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta.

-Onii-chan, me mandaste llamar?

-Subaru, tengo algo muy importante de lo que informarte- comentó sentándose en su escritorio -Siéntate- el otro se sentó en la silla de enfrente -Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el destino?

-Hai, oni-chan, me dijiste que nuestro verdadero nombre marca nuestro destino, así como la persona con la que cada uno lo compartirá, y entenderlo es la clave para saber lo que vendrá en el futuro.

-Correcto, y cual es el nombre que compartes con el pequeño Ritsuka?

-Loveless- bajó la mirada -El que no es amado…

-Si, aunque ese no ha sido su caso- el niño asintió -Hace poco logramos descifrar parte de lo encontrado en los cimientos de este edificio.

-Las profecías?- preguntó levantando la cabeza sorprendido.

-Exacto. En un fragmento revelaba algo sobre viajes entre dimensiones y sobre la mitad de Loveless, el luchador- abrió un cajón y sacó una hoja, pasándosela -_Al cumplir once ciclos, Loveless se separará, volverá a donde pertenece… Las marcas de su inocencia permanecerán ocultas hasta su regreso… Luchador y Sacrificio pasaran por muchas adversidades, olvidando que son una sola alma… Al cumplir el onceavo ciclo, el Luchador de Loveless desaparecerá…_

Tras unos momentos de silencio, miró al pequeño, estaba aterrado.

-R-ritsu-nii, estas br-bromeando, ne? Ne? E-eso no puede ser! Es imposible… Es muy injusto… Es…

El rubio se levantó cubriéndolo en un abrazo protector al ver que empezaba a perder la razón -Daiyobu dakara, ototo…

-Doushite, onii-chan?- sollozó desesperado, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente contra el pecho de aquel que lo había cuidado desde que tenía razón de ser… -Ritsuka…

Era cruel. El destino que le había tocado vivir era muy cruel…

-Fin del Flash Back-

El más pequeño solo atinó a abrir sus ojos como platos de los cuales comenzaban a salir lágrimas. El otro pensó en acercársele para reconfortarlo, pero la mirada desolada le hizo detenerse -E-entonces hoy te vas?…

-Hai- asintió apesadumbrado -Después de todo hoy cumplo once años…

-Por cuanto tiempo?

-Según Ritsu-nii, cuando regresen mis orejas y mi cola lo sabré, eso junto con una "señal"… aun no se que sea… podrían ser semanas, meses, e incluso años…

-Wa-watashi… Ore wa…- tomó aire tratando de calmarse -Te esperare! Esperare tu regreso!- exclamó decidido, acercándosele.

-Ri-chan…- cerró sus ojos verdes al sentir la caricia del otro en su mejilla -Ri-chan, me… me dejarías tener mi último obsequió de cumpleaños?…

-Su-chan!- le reprendió poniéndose rojo -Qué…?

Sin esperar más unió sus labios en un beso un tanto inocente y corto, solamente un roce.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir el toque, su primer beso…

-Ja ne, Ritsuka-chan- sonrió antes de comenzar a desvanecerse como polvo.

-Su-subaru…- esa sonrisa, una última sonrisa, antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro ante sus ojos -SUBARU!

Recuerdos, algo primordial en la vida…

Recuerdos, algo que mantenía la esperanza y cordura del mayor…

Recuerdos, algo que el menor llegó a olvidar para evitar su propio sufrimiento y desesperación…

TBC

Diccionario:

Chibi: Pequeño/Enano

Doushita no?: No estoy segura si está bien escrito, pero significa Qué sucede?/Qué pasa?

-chan: Honorífico para hablar con cariño y a veces usado como decir pequeño

Nani?: Qué?

-nii: Es abreviatura de Onii-san/Onii-chan que sería hermano mayor

-kun: Honorífico que se acostumbra usar en vez del -chan, y a veces como decir jóven

Hai: Si

Sensei: Profesor/Maestro

Ohayo: Buenos días

-san: Honorífico usado para hablar a alguien con respeto y a veces es usado como señor o señora

Onii-chan/Onii-san: Hermano mayor

Konnichiwa: Hola

Ne?: Verdad?

Daiyobu dakara: Es como Todo estará bien, o algo así

Ototo: Hermano menor

Doushite?: Porqué?

Watashi: Yo

Ore wa: Ore es igual que Watashi osea Yo, pero como decían en Pandora Hearts es más "masculino" XP ya como Ore wa sería como Yo soy o Yo estoy, aunque aquí sería como Yo haré o algo así

Ja ne: Hasta luego

Holas! No se si me recuerden… Aquí Ying-chan reportándose! Casi un año después! X3 No se si realmente vale poner de excusa la escuela… pero si, fue eso! T-T

Iba a escribir algo más… pero acabo de olvidar que era! X3

Jeje, en el próximo capi, que anteayer terminé de redactar aunque aún me falta pasarlo a la computadora, ahí voy a contestar sus reviews! ok?

Bueno, sigan mandándome reviews!

Ah, y si quieren pueden encontrarme vía TinierMe, soy RhodeKamelot

Well,

Mata ne!

Ying-chan


End file.
